league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skakard, The Twisted Celestial
Skakard, once a great Celestial Power, now reduced to a floating, squirming mass of psionically mangled flesh, smoke pouring out of his eye sockets, spasming out gouts of psionic energy that fries the brains of passerby. In Game, Skakard is a dangerous Mage-Fighter, dealing large amounts of Magic damage to nearby enemies, and is able to peel for his team with Thought-Breaker and Shatter-Shock. Abilities Passive: Overwhelmed Psyche Passively, Skakard releases blasts of magic from his body, dealing 50 (+25 per level) Magic Damage to all enemies nearby. This effect happens every 10 seconds, or when Skakard casts a Basic Ability. These blasts chain to Psyche Spikes near Skakard. Q: Shatter-Shock 15 mana, 3 second cooldown Release a wave of Mental energy in a cone, dealing 50 (+100% Ability Power) Magic Damage and Slowing enemies hit. W: Psyche Spikes 10 Mana, 3 Second Cooldown, 13 Seconds per Spike Charge Passive: Psyche Spikes passively appear around Skakard in a 1300 unit radius. They usually appear where an enemy minion dies around Skakard. Active: Create a Psyche Spike at a target location. If a Psyche Spike is hit by one of Skakard’s Abilities or Overwhelmed Psyche, it will release a pulse of energy, dealing 30 (+75% Ability Power) Magic Damage to all enemies hit. Each Spike lasts for 30 seconds. Psyche Spikes can trigger other Psyche Spikes. E: Thought-Breaker 25 Mana, 7 second Cooldown Release a blast of overwhelming mental energy, Fearing enemies hit and dealing 35 (+25% Ability Power) Magic damage every second for 3 seconds. R: Mind Electric 15 Mana per second, 3 second cooldown (Toggle) Create Chaining Bolts of Psionic energy, rapidly dealing 75 (+150% Ability Power) damage to all enemies in the ability’s radius. Each bolt chains to nearby enemies and activates all Psyche Spikes in the area. Lore Skakard was a great Celestial Caster, known as Skakard the Poetic, the weaver of mana, the writer of spells. That was so long ago, though, as Skakard’s painracked mind tries to remember what he once did, muttering mad things to itself as it floats aimlessly. Noxus? DEMACIA?!, the mad thing whispers to itself. Demacia is where it fell, where it was tortured by these- Anullers? ANULLERS?! Yes, the Anullers did this to you. Kill them, KILL THEM. suffer, Suffer, SUFFER! ' ' As the creature floated, it muttered things, its name, names of others of its kind, and a word that came to it from a memory; “Cure”. This mind came to it in odd tones, sweet, yet painful. As it approached the annulment slums, this word came out like the scream of a working saw, the shattering of a sword. Then, he saw them. ANULLER?!, the thing harshly whispered. The men carried torturous tools, used to rip the magic out of things and seal the wounds. ' ' The 7 anullers saw Skakard and 6 attempted to attack, raising swords at him and charging. Suddenly, Skakard’s flesh twitched and launched 2 bolts of mental energy. These bolts hit the first anullers, and proceeded to make their heads burst in a shower of grey matter, blood, and bone fragments. This happened once again, and another 2 Anullers’ heads went bang. As another swung down, the sword shattered into dust-like pieces. Skakard’s hands then wrapped around the man’s neck, and the heads of both the man, and the sixth anuller, exploded. The seventh Anuller, a woman in red robes with a man-Grabber stick, began to run, but she couldn’t escape. A sphere of cerebral static blocked her path of escape, formed from the psyche of a head-banged Anuller. She ran down an alleyway, and was blocked by another orb of Psyche Static. She turned, and saw the mental monstrosity that had killed her comrades, floating towards her. She yelled at the thing, screaming “I cured you! How are you still alive!?” All of a sudden, Skakard grabbed her neck, and lifted her into the air. She choked, and heard one phrase echo in her mind, just before her heart stopped: YOUR CURE IS FAULTY.